


tales and mishaps

by charjace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Jason is Still Roman, Raised At Camp Half Blood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: these are a few drabbles of jason grace & friends, in an au where thalia decided to hold onto jason and that their mother get the basket, which screwed with hera's plan, and so, they two sibligns ran away around when jason was 4-5, so, jason was raised in camp half blood & hoo still happens ( just a year later )





	1. passing it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a what if scenario if thalia lost aegis

monsters had been on their tails. grover was leading them toward the camp, a safe place for them to be. no monsters unless they wanted, a home, a place to sleep - a proper place to sleep. a place  **safe**  for him, for thalia, for luke and annabeth. no more hideouts in the streets, hoping and praying that they won’t get attacked.

they were so close, but, annabeth tripped causing the group to stop because they couldn’t leave her behind. they just couldn’t. luke picks her up, she’s doing her best to not cry, he knows that looks - he’s seen it, he’s  _been_  there. they start running again but it seems like that was enough for the monster to catch up and thalia is yelling at them. telling grover to get everyone over the boarder - that  _she_ will hold of the monsters so that her friends could make it pass - so that her brother could. she always did care more about him then she did herself. it had been that way since he could ever remember.

grover lead them, doing as thalia had said - leading them across the boarder. jason looked back as he heard a howling from a hellhound and it felt like he had bumped into something. but, there was nothing in front of him. tears started to fill his eyes as he turned to watch his sister fighting back the monsters. how they all focused on her, with her shield out.

a hellhound pounces, and it knocks ageis out of her hand. and he scrams out, he screams her name as the shield lands at his feet. the medusa head staring up at him, and there was a flashing of lightning and he watched as his sister was turned into a tree by their father. he falls asleep holding onto shield. when luke came by, with chiron next to him - jason refused to let it go. he grabbed hold of the shield telling them in his six year old voice that he wasn’t just going to leave it. and he didn’t. he didn’t let go of it, he didn’t even transform it into it’s bracelet form. at least, not until he realised it was scaring the other campers and that was the last thing he wanted to do. so, he switched it back. the chain bracelet going around his wrist.

he never lets the bracelet go, but he watched as it changed from a chain metal bracelet to a metal cuff. the cuff fitting and adjusting to his wrist as he grew.

with the shield, he participates in a few of the group activities that are outside of the camp. that force that was out to get him when he was two, would have to face the shield first. it was like his sister was still protecting him from whatever was wanting to rip him away from his family. he could never part with the shield - the only time he does, is when he is twelve years old and the golden fleece brought him back his sister. he hands it back to her.

‘this belongs to you,’ he says as he holds out the shield towards his sister, a watery smile on his lips before he is embracing his sister into a tight hug. because gods did he miss his sister.


	2. you're not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy, upon finding out jason isn't dead

the blond boy he saw in the image, couldn’t be  _him_. it couldn’t. travis had to be the one to break the news to thalia. though, a faint memory of being pushed away tugging at the back of his mind. the boy had looked so much like him, but he was dead. he remembers that, that memory came back like a harsh reality. he had let the thought go, and warned the romans.

though, when the the ship came and down came  **him.**  it was a miracle and, it clicks, it should have sooner that the  _jason_  they were talking about around the camp was jason grace, the person who everyone though to have been  _dead_  at the end of the war, almost a year or two. but, it seems that he had been at this camp the whole time, up until eight months ago.

jason comes down, along with annabeth and the other two he had seen in the message. he was going to need to have a long talk with jason, maybe ask annabeth about it first. she knows how to help things make sense. and this really wasn’t making much sense, not right now. but, he pushes that aside, so when he gets the chance and is free from annabeth’s grasp - he hugs jason. he missed his friend.

jason’s memories of percy, came to him all of a sudden the moment they had embraced in a hug. of their time at camp, of them fighting together, of the  _funeral_  that almost happened. gods, jason missed his friend too.


	3. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason & his returning memories

it’s been a few days since they got back from their quest. his memories were slowly coming back, with what he’s figured out - he  _knows_  any memories concerning percy will come to him last. they probably had too for hera’s plan to work well. annabeth told him that they were friends, jason doesn’t doubt that, he just wishes he could remember it. he wishes he could remember  _everything_ , not just bits and pieces. he thinks about the friends he had made at the other camp. reyna, he remembers her vividly because she reminds him of someone here at this camp, but his finger just isn’t quit there yet.

the sun was rising, and jason had managed to sneak his way up to the tree at the top of the hill.  _thalia’s tree_. oh gods that memory was one of the few that flooded back to him when he stepped into the wolf house. it had taken all his will to not cry at that memory, or when thalia was dragged  _frozen_  to their feet. it had felt like losing her again. how many times must he lose those he cares about? he doesn’t know, he hopes it’s never again.

the harpies had left him alone when he was at the tree. maybe they weren’t so heartless after all, or maybe some demigods are usually up at the crack of dawn, jason didn’t know. but it was nice and peaceful up there by the tree. thalia hadn’t come by camp yet, but he wasn’t giving up hope. chiron was probably right, and she was just caught up with following orders from her goddess. but she’d be back, thalia always was.

tears started to form at the brim of his eyes as he heard the camp starting to bustle with energy as everyone started to wake up. he should probably head down, but he didn’t want to leave, not right now. his senses must have been off because someone had easily walked up behind him, placing their hand on his shoulder. immediately he tensed, a habit, an unknown hand could do many things to him. but the tension fades out when he sees the daughter of ares, clarisse looking at him.

there was something in her eyes, something he never really thought he’d associate with a child of war. “jason? are you okay?”

“yeah, just... i remember, thalia... dying. this was her tree. i cried all night and fell asleep, then... luke... luke he brought me into camp. i... i remember luke and the...” jason cuts himself, feeling like he was going to cry, and that was a sign of weakness - the weak don’t survive.

“i remember, the night it was revealed of luke... siding with kronos. it was a shock to everyone, you and annabeth the most. understandable. you, you threw up,” she let out a chuckle, it was half hearted, bitter sweet. like the image of a younger him throwing up was hilarious but the memory stung. “you ran. most of the campers who were leaving had already left... the whole camp went looking for you. i found you, right here, curled up in a ball. i carried you, pretty easily i might add.” jason lets out a small laugh, and he wonders, were they friends before his apparent death and transfer to camp jupiter. “i put you back in your cabin, and for a  _whole week_ , i acted like a body guard. if you didn’t want to talk, i made sure no one made you.”

“w-where we friends?” jason asks, looking at the daughter of ares.

“i guess some might call it that, but, when you find percy, don’t tell him i admitted that, i’d never hear the end of it.”

“got, lips sealed.”

“good, now you are going to come with me down to the dinning pavilion. it’s breakfast.”

with that, the pair walked down to the area, jason feeling a little better now. it’s another few days, and still no thalia, maybe she is afraid or is busy. but, one night he was dreaming - it was a funeral, and annabeth was balling her eyes out, she looked a few years younger then she is now. jason was standing next to her, the shroud it was sea green silk and there was a trident on it. there were some eyes watching him carefully in his dreams - before a voice spoke up in the dream, waking him up. when he did wake up, he wasn’t alone in the cabin. annabeth was standing over him, worry in her grey eyes.

“i... i nearly... i... percy? dead?...but...” the words stammered out as he looked at annabeth, watching as her face tried to school into a neutral expression but jason could see it in her eyes. percy couldn’t be dead, not now, otherwise hera’s plan has already failed and they’re working towards  _nothing_.

it’s quiet for a long while, annabeth just sitting at the edge of his bed - waiting for jason’s breathing to level out, and for him to calm down from his dream. almost like she’s done this a few times before. a few more seconds before she reaches a hand out to place on his shoulder, giving her small static shock. he mumbles a sorry, “don’t be. i should have waited a few more seconds for the electricity to calm down. i should have known. it’s just... been a long time since i’ve seen you and your nightmares.”

“i get an electrical charge by a nightmare?”

annabeth nodded her head, rubbing a bit at her palm absent mindley, it makes jason wonder, did he accidentally shock her. jason watches as she rubs at it, and she seems to notice what she was doing and stops. “don’t you dare say you are sorry. you punished yourself enough when you actually did it. you refused to be within ten feet of me, scared you’d electrocute me, but i wasn’t scared.” annabeth let’s out a soft sigh, “do you want to talk about? your nightmare.”

he wasn’t sure, he  _knows_  it had happened a few years ago, that it wasn’t the future - but an old memory coming back to him in a dream. “percy... my memories of him, they’re not really coming back. i don’t think they will fully until we find him. but... my dream, it was of us about to burn a shroud.  _percy’s_  shroud to be exact. what happened?”

“he was presumed dead, he’d been missing for a long while, which with us demigods and the war that was brewing, generally meant he as dead, because there was  _no way_  he’d have sided with kronos. we, made the shroud and were about to burn it when he showed up. it wasn’t hard to figure out  _where_  he had went.”

“is that why in the dream there were people looking at me, like, they were waiting for something. because of my father?”

annabeth nodded her head, it was hard to swallow, that if percy  _had_  died or not returned, that it could have been  _him_  making the tough choice, or worse if jason didn’t make it - nico. oh, he remembers nico. remembers the bright happy boy and how his sister’s death changed him. it reminded him of how that  _easily_ could have been him. he could have been the one shutting people out, not really truly feeling like he had a friend in anyone, even if there are people trying to reach out to him.

there were fingers snapping in front of his face, and he see’s annabeth staring at him, “jason, please talk to us. anyone. thalia, she said she’d be here soon. artemis just needed her for a simple errand.”

“i will,” jason replies, giving annabeth a smile and she gives on in return, before she heads out and leaving jason to get ready for the day.

it was the next day when the hunters finally come to camp, jason immediately hugs thalia. he needed his older sister. he needed her comfort, his friends new and old, they were great but nothing could be a sibling hug. “i missed you,” he whispers into her shoulder, ignoring the mutters of the hunters as they wonder off to cabin 8 and a few going off to any a few aphrodite children.

“i missed you too brother,” she replies, her arms wrapping around him like she could tell that he really needed it. and after all hes been through, losing his memories wasn’t going to make him feeling good. pulling apart, she offers him a smile. “you’ve probably gotten this a lot but, are you okay?”

jason shakes his head, and thalia leads them off towards the forest, leading them to zeus’ fist where they just sat at the bottom of the pile of rocks. “thalia... everyone thinks i lost my memories  _once._ but, at the camp, the roman one, i had no memories of here. a clean slate, not even my necklace, hera only gifted me it back the night after my quest. they needed to fully believe i was roman. i’ve lost them  _twice_. what... what if it happens again?”

he shouldn’t be feeling like this, so  _useless_  but how else was he suppose to feel? his memories have been taken from him, not only  _once_ but twice, all for hera’s bidding so she can have his life that his father owed her.

“then i will hunt down who ever takes them, i’ve done everything in my power to save you from hera,” thalia looks crestfallen as she seems to think back on a memory. “there was a time, when you were two our mother, she had taken us to the wolf house. she was, i think she was going to abandon you there, or give you to hera. but, i had this gut feeling and told her, i wouldn’t go get the basket, that i’d hold you while she went and got it.” thalia takes in a deep breath. “so, there was a fight. i don’t know what would have happened, had she let hera take you. i think i would have ran away. i was only staying because of you.”

there was something in thalia’s voice, that made jason believe her words. that if jason had gone missing - he might not have been raised at camp half blood. he might not have meet  _any_  of these guys ever, or maybe, he would have but having been raised differently. that thalia subjected herself to their mother’s antics just  _because_  he existed and she would have done everything in her power to protect him.

“the day, of percy’s sixteenth - the battle of manhattan, travis, he told me you died. he said he saw it, and do you know how heartbreaking it was to see  _travis fucking stoll_  looking like that. as he told me you died. he was so scared of what i’d do to him of all people for just telling me. i didn’t want to believe it. i could have sworn that you were right there next to me as hera’s statue fell on me.”

“i was. i don’t remember much, i pushed  _someone_ , but my memory is fuzzy and it goes black. it was hera’s statue, she must have sensed me out of camp and took me then.”

“probably, i’m just glad that you’re alive now. i’ll do my best to visit you whenever i can. i promise. and, annabeth and clarisse have expressed concern, so has piper.  _please_  i talk to someone. i don’t care who, but, don’t keep this all up inside, it’ll harm you in the long run.”

jason gives  a small nod of his head, he would do that. talk to someone should the occasion be needed. but now, it was time for him to train with his sister, so he can learn some more control over his lightning powers, and maybe try and teach her some flying - starting with a light levitation. 


	4. he can not be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thalia finding out that jason 'died'

‘ where is my brother ? where is he! ’ she called out, when she was free and her brother was no where to be seen. lightning and thunder rumbled, because after all this, jason can  _not_ be gone. not after everything she did to protect him from hera’s grasp. it was a fearful travis stoll who walked up to the daughter of zeus.

travis was scared out of his mind, of what she would do at his words, but he needed to tell her. he had a few cuts and bruises, but that was it. he’d be fine - but maybe not if thalia lashes out upon the news that spills from his lips. he can’t make a joke, not out of this. thalia, she wouldn’t get it, humour was his thing, not hers. and definitely not around a topic as painful as this, ‘ thalia... ’, travis looks back, the apollo kids healing and mending the wounded all around. some of the hermes kids, trying to lighten the mood. travis wants to be one of them, but right now - he has to be a solider, an older sibling, telling another older sibling the worst kind of news they could ever hear. ‘ w-we saw him. he... was so... lifeless. ’

he admits to himself, that when he saw jason like that, that is what luke would look like - if he hasn’t ended up in a pile of ash. luke and jason, they had looked similar in many ways, yet they didn’t. but travis admits to himself that for a brief moment upon seeing jason dead on the battle field, he saw  _luke_  dead too. he’s ready for it, for thalia to strike him with a bolt of lightning, or hit him, or  _something_. but it doesn’t come - and travis doesn’t know what to do? she is after all a hunter, and hunters aren’t suppose to be near males, let alone, hug one and that is what travis wants to do to thalia. give her a hug, because he knows, if he had lost connor of all people in this war, he’d want someone to comfort him and hold him.


	5. not who i was looking for; but just as good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth & her finding out jason isn't dead

she has been sent to the grand canyon, hera had told her that there she would find the piece of the puzzle that would help her find percy. help her find her boyfriend who went missing three days ago. just over a year of dating, and he went missing. they were going to make plans for college. it was a hard life being a demigod, but they had thought that things would go better now that they didn’t have a war anymore. kronos was  _gone_. so were many half bloods in the process. luke and jason, both people she had known since she was seven years old, lost in the battle that finally brought  _some_  kind of peace within the demigods and their parents.

cabins were being made, she was helping with the designs and was quite proud of how they were coming about. but right now, she was scared out of her mind, the prophecy that sprouted out of rachael's mouth last summer playing hard and fresh in her mind. was this really happening again? was she going to have to fight another big war, before the time she even reaches the age of eighteen? she hopes not and that this is just, some god ( read  **hera**  ), playing a trick on her and percy.

when they land on the grand canyon, her heart almost stops as she looks at the blond male. one shoe, like hera had said. she wanted to run and hug the boy, but something in her gut told her - something was wrong.

jason didn’t seem to recognise her, and according to coach hedge, jason had just appeared on the bus. annabeth wanted to cry, she was still no where near closer to finding percy, and jason won’t even remember her. whatever it is that hera is doing, she hated it because it’s breaking her heart into pieces. she doesn’t speak much on the trip, only when needed and it hurts, having to show jason around a place he  **should know**. a place that they grew up in together.

it hurts the next morning when she tries her best to down play the hurt she feels when the only person he  _does_  seem to remember is thalia. because of course it hurts, she might not be his sister, but they were a family. like luke had promised those years ago. a family that the goddess of  _family_  has decided to play with for some goal to beat the new big bad they were about to face.

after his quest, jason is tapping the daughter of athena on her shoulder. giving a weak smile, ‘i should have remembered you. i’m sorry.’ he says and they share a hug, and annabeth let’s a few tears roll down her cheeks.


	6. more then one surprise at the new camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico upon seeing jason isn't dead

at the end of the war, there was  _so many_  dead that it was cold feeling that carried around his soul as he walked around. he was helping his father, making sure they were keeping on the promise they had made percy. all the demigods, no matter their side, was to reach elysium. there was also a selfish part of him that went down there, to find his sister bianca - maybe to even talk to jason. but, he never  _did_  find them instead he found hazel. hazel was his sister, but, she wasn’t greek and he brought her back to the living.

he found a place, asking them to give her a place to stay.  **that**  is when he saw the blond male, talking with a guy with red stained lips. his eyes widen and hazel is poking him in the side, drawing his attention back to the conversation they were having with reyna, the praetor of the camp.

‘that is jason, son of jupiter,’ reyna spoke, ‘he is promising to be the new praetor. do you know him? he came to camp not too long ago, with little to no memories except his name and father.’

the son of hades shook his head, ‘no. i do not. just reminded me of someone i once knew. but. he died.’

‘sorry for your loss. we will take in your sister, this is a safe place for demigods, are you going to stay?’

he gave yet another shake off his head, he had other things he needed to do, ‘i can not stay, i have to help my father down in the underworld.’

‘we’ll see you again,’ reyna spoke before leading hazel away and nico, returns his eyes to jason for just a few moments. watching the blond and how at ease he was at this camp, talking with his new friend.

they must have noticed him looking, because the pair looked over at him and jason flashed that friendly smile of his. the one he remembers from when he was ten years old and jason tried to save him from the stoll brothers. he doesn’t give anything in return, just turns on his heels and uses the shadows to take him to the underworld.


	7. monsters under your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason's first solo monster attack

he’d lost them. it had only been one second, he swears it. he just looked down to tie his show. it had come undone and an untied shoe is very bad. he could end up very hurt, and he didn’t want to do that to thalia. but it seems in that that time, that he took to tie his shoe both luke and thalia went missing. he called out their names, tears starting to brim his eyes when he heard a sound coming from near by.

‘come on little boy.’ a voice called, the voice was strangled and sounded nasally as it beckoned the young boy towards where it was coming from. ‘spawn of jupiter, come, we’ve got your friends.’

‘t-thalia? luke?’ jason’s voices stuttered out, taking a step toward the sound and then, he hears it. he hears thalia scream out, and he runs towards it. his fingers bursting with lightning ready to be pushed out. what he sees, luke is laying on the floor. a small cut on his forehead as a monster stood next to him, poking and prodding his sister. he knows he ran straight into a trap. but, his sister was in danger, letting out a big ‘not my sister!’ jason pushed all the lightning he had charged up and pushed it towards the monster.

watching as the monster fell to the ground and turned to dust. thalia fell to the ground too, falling on top of luke. thalia barely had time to point behind him when he felt a hot breath breathing down his neck, he watched as thalia passed out from her fall. this sent a new wave into him. jason was the only one who could protect his family. there was a leftover charge, and using all his nearly six year old might, jason lept into the air, only surprising himself slightly with how high he managed to go when he decided to ask his father for help, a silent pray to just let him, thalia and luke survive these monsters. and he put his hand up to the sky, to his father, before bringing down to the monster that lost sight of him in two seconds flat of him being up in the air and slamming it with a big bolt of lightning.

letting himself fly towards where thalia and luke are, he drops down and curls up next to them, passing out due to exhaustion.


	8. kids make some questionable choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason get's his ear pierced

it’s been almost a year, a year since he lost thalia, the memory still fresh in his mind as he walked into the aphrodite cabin, a charming smile on his lips to stop them from questioning _why_  he was in there. the head of the cabin nearly caught him doing what he had come in there to do. walking out of the cabin with the piece of jewellery between his fingers and he heads towards his own cabin.

luke was finishing up a sword training lesson, he had adapted easy and it was looking promising that he’d be the next one to run the class. maybe next year, or in a few months. he was walking back to his cabin when annabeth had run up to him, a slight worried look on her young features. luke frowned a little, “what is it?” he questions

“have you seen jason? i heard some of the aphrodite kids saying he was in their cabin. why would he be in there?” annabeth spoke, a look of curiously contorting her face a little. like she was trying to figure out why he would be doing that. jason liked to follow the rules more then she did.

confused himself, the son of hermes held out his hand for annabeth to take, and they headed off towards cabin one. luke knocked on the door frame before walking in. inside, he saw jason sitting in front of a mirror with a look of determination on his features. luke also took notice of the little piece of jewellery he seemed to be holding, and he  _knew_  what was happening.

“jason! what are you doing?” luke questions, causing the young boy to jump in his spot dropping the earring to the ground.

“i want to pierce my ear. thalia had one. i want one,” jason replies, going to look for the jewellery he had drop.

annabeth went to help him, and she found it, picking it up before looking at luke. luke held his hand out for the small item, and she places it into his hand.

“annabeth, go get me some first aid from the apollo cabin,” luke says, and she does so, running off out of the cabin and luke goes to sit next to jason. he points towards where he saw jason trying to place it. “you want it there? just like thalia?”

jason nodded his head, he was expecting a growling from the older male. not the small smile, or the help. when annabeth returns with a small first aid kit. it had a little ambrosia, plasters, ace bandages, a little needle and few other supplies. annabeth handed it to luke, before taking a seat on jason’s other side.

“it’s going to hurt jason okay.” luke warns, and jason takes hold of annabeth’s hand. “are you sure you want this?”

“i do. thalia had one, i want one. just like her, i want to be just like her,” they all know it’s another way for him to say,  _i miss her_ , but nether comment on it. luke carefully pierces jason’s ear, placing the selected piece of jewellery into the seven year old’s ear. he squeezed annabeth’s hand tightly as it had went through.

luke pulls out the little piece of ambrosia, handing it over to jason to eat. it stopped the pain, and he smiled as they all pilled into a hug. after a while, luke, ananbeth and jason exit cabin one, with jason smiling at the new helix piercing in his ear and his family on his sides.


End file.
